I Do
by imjustshippingmywaythrulife
Summary: Lucas and Riley face the ups and downs of engagement and marriage. You have a diamond ring, add a little drama, make promises, and you have Rucas! [HIATUS]


**Hey guys! I know that I posted a note saying I couldn't write, but I couldn't stay away! I took it off my profile, because there are two more stories (Aside from this one) coming your way! Here's a new story called 'I Do'. Lucas proposed to Riley and now they have to be under the stress of promises and drama, and of course wedding planning. I hope you guys enjoy!**

"I can't believe Lucas proposed!'' Riley smiled dreamily as she packed her curtains in a box from her bay window.

"I can," Maya rolled her eyes. Riley had been talking about this _all_ day. "Riles, everyone has known since, like maybe freshman year of college. After he gave up his scholarship yo Texas A&M, to be with you, everyone has known you guys were a sealed deal." Maya was picking out clothes for Riley's date that evening.

About a month earlier, Lucas found a nice-sized house and asked Riley to move in with him. She said yes, because she wanted to move out of her parents' house.

"Maya?" Riley looked up with curiosity in her chocolate brown eyes. Maya hummed in response.

"When you got married to Josh, did it feel...nice?" Maya's ice blue eyes sparkled.

"Honey, it felt way better than nice. It felt really great to know that he was mine, and I was his. And when we had Lily, it was just...words can't explain it. She was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen." Maya smiled and wrapped her arms around herself.

"I can't wait to experience what that feels like!" Riley exclaimed.

"Just remember to wait until you're ready," Maya warned. "If you do it when you're not, you might regret it later."

"I won't regret it, Peaches! I'll never regret anything I do with Lucas!" Even though she was 24 years old, she was still her bubbly and cheerful self.

Riley Matthews (Soon to be Riley Friar) was a brunette with the most puppy dog like eyes you've ever seen. Riley's body has grown and not just her mind. Her cleavage was bursting and her curves would make any man swoon. With her angelic voice and her habit of putting others first, she could have just as many guys as she wanted. Although, there is only one guy her heart desires, Lucas Friar. Like her 7th grade self, she is super insecure, but Lucas makes her feel complete. Kids were her weakness, so Riley decided to become a teacher. She discovered her passion for writing in college and has become a famous writer.

Maya Hunter-Matthews was your resident bad girl-gone-good. When she was younger she didn't have a role model and acted out. It was really just because her mom and dad were fighting all the time. Riley became her best friend when Riley invited Maya over to her house after Maya pulled her braids. Maya met Riley's uncle Josh and they fell in love. When they were about 20, they got married. 4 years later, Maya gave birth to a beautiful baby girl named Lily Matthews. She had dirty blonde hair, gray eyes and Olive Skin. She is now 5 months old. Maya's husband and daughter were her world. She is an artist and a

"Where's Smackle and Missy? I thought they were coming over." Riley stroked a doll's silky hair. She had Little Riley since the 1st grade.

"They are. They stopped to get ice cream." Maya said. "They're coming over right after Missy goes to Zay's house to get her car."

Missy Bradford had become their friend in high school. Her hair was now purple with blue streaks. She dyed it often. She was super sexy, and most girls thought she had sex with every boy she came across, but that wasn't the case. She actually just liked to party. Even when they were out of high school, she loved partying. In their junior year of high school, Missy developed a crush on Zay. He was a little skeptical because of her reputation, but soon knew she was serious. They are engaged, but they don't plan on getting married just yet. Missy is a fashion designer and she plans to become an engineer.

Isadora Smackle-Minkus, as sweet as she can be. Her hair is now a dyed chestnut red with golden blonde streaks. She has two children. Farkle Jr. and Penelope. Farkle Jr. has dark brown hair and his eye color changes on what mood he's in. He is 5 years old. Penelope has light brown hair and hazel eyes. She is 2 years old. Farkle and Smackle got married on a Carnival Cruise. She loves her children and husband and she would do anything for them. Like Riley, she can sometimes be insecure and because of her Asperger's Syndrome, she isn't like others. Farkle will do anything he can to help her. Smackle is a Vice President of Minkus International.

"We're here!" Missy sang. She swooped through the bay window. Smackle was behind her carrying the ice cream cones.

"Here's your rocky road, Maya. Missy, here's your strawberry. Riles, here's your Cookies n' Cream, and my Mint," Everyone happily accepted their delicious ice cream and Riley, being the polite one said, "What do we say?" She prompted.

"Hey! I didn't say put sprinkles on mine! I never want sprinkles, thank you very much." Maya grumped.

Riley's eyes widened. "Maya!" She scolded.

"Sorry, Iz. Thank you very much for this ice cream." Maya was still a little spunky.

"Okay, did you pick out your clothes for your date yet?" Missy asked, being the fashionista.

"Maya?" Riley turned her head. Ever since Riley had began dating Lucas, May had chosen her clothes.

"Yep!" She pulled out a light purple dress. It went about an inch above Riley's knees and flowed out. It was also a V neck that went an inch farther than her breasts. She also had some purple 3 inch pumps.

"Ooh, cute! Ranger Rick won't be able to keep the guys off of you tonight!" Missy clapped her hands and sighed lovingly. "My two babies are so grown up!"

"Um, don't you guys think it's a little revealing?" Riley inquired. She most definitely did not want other guys trying to hit on her.

"No way! We're going dancing!" Maya realized what she said and clapped her hand over her mouth.

" _We?_ " Riley raised an eyebrow.

"Surprise." Smackle said weakly.

"What color is your theme for the wedding?" Missy changed the subject. She knew Riley loved talking about her in wedding.

"Purple, white and yellow...Oh! I totally forgot! I'll be right back." Riley hurried out of the room and into her closet.

"What's she doing?" Smackle scrunched up her nose, thinking. Riley carried out 3 big pieces of cardboard.

"Okay. Peaches, you hold this. Not that way! This way!" Riley quickly turned the cardboard piece around so Maya wouldn't see it. "Okay, now Missy hold this way-Smackle no peeking!- and there. Maya! Don't look down 'till I tell you to. And Smackle, here you go."

After Riley aligned their pieces. She asked them to read it.

"WILL YOU," Maya read out loud.

"BE MY," Missy squinted her eyes.

"BRIDESMAIDS," Smackle sighed happily.

Immediately, Missy threw the cardboard piece down and wrapped her hands around Riley's waist. "Yay! I've never been anyone's bridesmaid before!" We've all got to go dress shopping!" Missy practically squealed.

"Not yet," Maya frowned. But then she smiled. "I was waiting to see when you'd make us your bridesmaids."

"I've still got to make plans. Like, who else?" Riley sat down, tapping her chin.

"How about Darby?" Maya asked.

"Oh and Yindra and Tara?"

"Lexie, Elizabeth, Brooke and Rowan?"

"Definitely Rachel! When Lucas and I broke up, she let me stay at her dorm!" Riley said, keeping track of her ideas on a notepad.

"Okay. I think that's it for bridesmaids." Maya said. "How about Penelope and Farkle Jr. For the flower girl and the ring bearers? Smackle? Please? They'd be so cute!"

"Okay. I think Penelope would like wearing dresses. She's becoming a real girly-girl!" Smackle beamed.

The girls didn't notice, but a muscular man stepped in through the bay window. He clapped his hand over Riley's mouth.

 ** _GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW_**

 **Uh-Oh. Drama. Who is that person? Okay, please leave reviews (if you want to) and like I said, I will be posting two more stories. Oh, and the _yada_ some people were talking about, that was the wrong file. Sorry guys!**


End file.
